


Kuroko No Ai

by Lazydaily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydaily/pseuds/Lazydaily
Summary: Kuroko's parents decided to send her to Japan after the Omega hunting in America hit an all time high. Now Kuroko is stuck going to Teiko high school where  there are rumors that the infamous group, the Generations of miracles, forcefully bond any Omega they come across. But that's not the only thing Kuroko needs to worry about.She was born with soulmate marks, 6 to be specific. The first words her soulmates speak to her are ingrained in her skin however, kuroko's soulmates won't have her soulmark because she's mute!With a group of rumored savages lurking the hallways at school and the fact that she'll never be able to meet her soulmates, what is everyone's favorite bluenette gonna do?





	1. A, B, O, and Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes.
> 
> Lowkey, this was only supposed to be a 400 word chapter and maybe that's why it doesn't seem to want to flow? Lmao.

Alphas , betas, and omegas. The three groups of people that make up our world.

Alphas are at the top of the food chain. They are the ones that run the corporations, are famous athletes, and are the insanely rich and famous. Alphas are typically more physically fit and have strong builds. They are favored by the government and almost always get what they want. Alphas are preceptable to random acts of violence normally due to territory (Mate or space) and this is seen as okay by the government. Obviously alphas can't get away with murder but they can get away with almost anything else. Including abusing their mate. It's the ugly side of the social pyramid that no one wants to acknowledge but everyone knows is there.

The second group are known as Betas. This group is larger than the other two by hundreds. for every alpha there is normally about 100 betas. There's nothing really special about betas, they're by far the most normal. They have average builds, average jobs, and average lives. Betas are normally the accountants and managers of business while alphas are the owners and CEOs of those business.

Last and least are Omegas. Omegas are the complete opposite of Alphas. Omegas are short with small builds and they definitely don't get what they want in life. Omegas are commonly sold at auctions or on the black market and it's completely legal as long as you bond with that Omega before the cops show up. After all, omegas are just seen as property, nothing else.

Many countries have different laws for Omegas. However, often times they agree on the same things.

1) Omegas are property and don't deserve rights.  
2) Omegas can not play a part in the government, whether that be working for the government or voting.  
3) Omegas are only good for breeding.  
4) They shall be punished if it is discovered that an Omega has knowingly gone against their mate.

5) Omegas are not allowed to have jobs.

These laws have been around for hundreds of years and for a long time it wasnt looking like it was going to change. Until a few countries decided that something wasn't right here. One of those countries was America. America still has strict laws in comparison to other countries but it's loosened up on some of the bigger issues that every other country hasn't.

Omegas are allowed to vote and have jobs.

The day this was announced Omegas everywhere rejoiced; they felt as if they were finally being heard. Many Omegas decided that they were going to move to America to start a new life and actually feel as if they aren't just a piece of meat to be ravaged.

The world was beginning to change until it began to be widely known as cool to have a large collection of omegas at your disposal.

Many rich and wealthy alphas began to forcefully bond any omega they came across until the omega numbers dwindled significantly. The Alphas that took aomegas from the street kept them locked up for days, months, and years. The Omega would be trapped there until they day they died and america was doing absolutely nothing stop this.

It's not that the countries couldn't do anything because they totally could but the Alphas were the ones that ruled the government. Many government officials themselves where participating in hunting down omegas to brag about how many how many of them they have to their friends.

Japan was the first to to ban the hunting of omegas. Any alpha caught forcefully bonding an omega would be sentences to a minimum of 15 years in jail. It wasn't much but it was the light that omegas fought for. These laws became even stricter (with an added 10 years) when soulmates came around.

No one knows when or where the first pair of soulmates came into existence but they soon took the world by storm.

The first words your soulmate speaks to you are ingrained in your skin form the time you turn 10 years of age. Only one in ten people have these words ingrained in their skin and from those numbers even less actually decide to stay with their soulmate (because of looks, both being alphas, or just never meeting the person that is supposed to say those words on your skin). Meeting your soulmate is something that is supposed to be cherished and the government respected that.

Japan was the first country to officially make a law that states "if you forcefully bond with someone who has already knowing met their soulmate and does not want to bond with you, the figure responsible for that forceful bond shall be givin no less than a life sentence in jail."

Japan became the official safe haven for Omegas that didn't feel safe in their own homes or parents that didn't want their omega children to grow up surrounded by so much fear.

Japan is where our story starts.


	2. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, I'm on fire. Lmao.
> 
> I'm thinking Sunday and Wednesday updates?
> 
> Maybe? Lmao.

Kuroko was one of the lucky Omegas. Her parents were both betas and so where their parents and their parents and so on and so forth. So for their daughter to be born an Omega was quite startling for the couple.

Normally, when a couple made of betas (or if one of the parents is an alpha) have a omega that omega is either given away or treated horribly. Thankfully Kuroko's parents were in love with their baby girl at first sight.

Kuroko knows just how good she has it too. It's not difficult to see with how often her fellow omega friend's walk into class half starved and with a dead look in their eyes. Yeah, Kuroko knows just how good she has it alright.

As she got older the amount of Omegas she met on the street or even in class starts to become just a bit alarming. Her parents were protective of the news channels that kuroko watched and the discussions they had around her. They didn't want her to know that due to the Omega hunt the Omega population in america has dwindled to a very alarming number. 

Before Omega hunting became a thing, omegas were rare but not that rare. for every 500 betas or so you would see an omega . It was routine to at least send omega kids to school for a few years, but now the chances of even having an omega in your class or seeing one on the street was practically non existent. As a matter of fact, by the 5th grade Kuroko was the only omega in the school. 

As the years passed and the population continued to decrease the beta couple decided it would be best for their precious daughter to live in Japan. The laws there had recently become much more accepting to omegas and they decided that ts is what needed to be done in order to protect their child from the dangers of this world. 

They were going to miss Kuroko greatly and it pained them to see their baby girl be forced to live apart from her parents just so that she could have a chance of not being sold at an auction or kept locked up for the rest of her days. 

Sometimes a sacrifice is needed, however. They were both japanese themselves and had already taught kuroko from a young age so there was no need to worry about that but Japan is a lot different from america.

But in the end , they knew that their baby girl was going to do fine.

She lived in America for 15 years and lived through it. There's no doubt in their minds that she would survive this as well.   
............  
line break  
..........   
Kuroko was overwhelmed, to say the least. 

Japan was a beautiful country with plenty of fresh air and nice , welcoming people. She had read about it and looked at pictures all day to prepare herself for this trip. But they really couldn't have prepared her for the really thing.

After her flight landed she somehow managed to find her way to a bus station that would lead her in the right way of her apartment.

She couldn't have been more grateful to her parents for doing this for her. They had to save up damn near their entire yearly income to afford not only her plane ticket but room, transportation, and food as well. 

Kuroko couldn't help but gawk at absolutely everything that passed by the large window on the bus. The sky was the same shade as her hair, the houses were the perfect cookie cutter sizes, and the air was light and fresh. 

America had all of these things as well but Japan seemed to pull it off much better somehow.

Even when kuroko got off at her station she nearly ran into a hand full of people because she just couldn't drag her eyes from the freedom around her.

Maybe it was the fact that Japan has much cleaner air than America or maybe it as the fact that she didn't have to worry about being snatched off the streets but there was something about Japan that just seemed magical.

The blunette arived at her apartment with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes that hadn't been there since she was a kid; before the omega hunting began to get out of hand.

Her apartment was nothing special. Just a simple one bedroom one bath but to her it was perfect. So there were stains on the floor and sure that one looked suspiciously like blood but this was her space. Her house. Her home.

As soon as she walked in the door she couldn't help but admire how light everything looked. Her parents made she to find an apartment with plenty of natural light. There couldn't have been less than 6 window in the living room itself and the fact that the walls were painted white definitely helped amplify the fact. The floors were the same throughout the entire apartment except for the the kitchen and bathroom. Beautiful hardwood floors made the house almost radite and the tiles in the kitchen and bathroom added a bit of contrast in color.

None of her furniture was more than special but it brought the whole house together. 

No matter how hard she pinched her self she wasn't going to wake up from this dream and for once she was happy.

Obviously everything would be a hell of a lot better if she could hear her mother's laughter as she made dinner or her father come home from work with his signature smile on his face.

No, that would have made everything absolutely perfect but this... This was hella close. 

Kuroko moved further into the house practically leaping in each step, the smile on her face stretched from ear to ear and the look in her eyes made it obvious that nothing could bring her down....

Until she looked in a mirror.

It wasn't as if she thought that she was ugly, she actually thought she looked pretty good. Of course, she was on the short side at just under 5 feet and she could do to lose a few pounds but she wasn't ugly in her eyes. What bothered her was the soulmarks.

Soulmarks are supposed to be something great; it signifies that there is someone out there that complements your personality perfectly. There's nothing bad about that. And it's not like Kuroko actually hates her soulmarks. She cherishes them with all of her heart and soul. They've definitely gotten her through some rough times. and there's nothing bad said written on her skin so she shouldn't feel so bad about looking at them. About the existing on her skin.

The issue is that Kuroko was born without her vocal cords developing. She can't grunt or laugh, or even sob. The most she can do is sigh because that's just air but a sigh can't really be written on skin.

From the moment these soulmarks appeared on Kuroko she's felt guilty for just existing. She's sure that her soulmates are probably great people that deserve all the happiness in the world and she would love to spend time with them but they won't ever know that she's supposed to be apart of the group too.

Kuroko has 6 soulmarks and not one of those 6 people are going to have her soulmark on them. By the time Kuroko will have met them they will probably already have met each other and kuroko can't just butt in on something like that. Why would they ever believe that she's their soulmate in the first place? Maybe she has their first words to her on her skin "but that had to of been from someone else because I don't have another soulmark!"

It's common to think that because you can't speak or you can't hear, you can't have a soulmate and if you do you're a worthless piece of shit. If you were to say "Hey, i'm your soulmate but you don't know that" not only would the other person not believe you they would probably think that you're insane and push you away and they you can't even be next to your destined one(s).

Sometimes fate is cruel. 

And everytime she looks in a mirror or takes a shower she's reminded of that fact.

On her tenth birthday she thought they weren't going to how up at all. She always heard from friends and family that a soulmark appears as soon as you turn 10 but it was way past for her. Almost as if fate wasn't quite sure if he should giver her soulmarks or not. She was sort of glad, however. She was also told how much it burns and didn't really want to feel that pain.

The first mark didn't appear until 10 minutes to midnight. She had given up early that morning that she was going to have a soulmate so for it to appear so late at night startled her. This mark reminded her of when she was in 1st grade because that's what her handwriting looked like at the time. It read, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" It was written right below her left collar bone. But she couldn't help but feel bad for her soulmate. She knew that she had a soul mate but would he ever know that someone fit him perfectly?

She was dragged out of her thoughts by yet another burning pain. 'There's no way...' she thought to herself. More than one soulmate was almost unheard of. 'I must still be imagining the pain from the last one' but she still looked down to check and had nearly fallen out of her chair. there, o her upper leg thigh, in small handwriting, sat the words, "You're pretty cute, you know that?". 

Over the next 6 minutes 4 more marks appeared.

On her wright ankle, "You're the one that beat my score?"

On the middle of her stomach, "You dropped this."

On the inside of her left wrist, "So tiny"

And on her right bicep, "Damn. I gotta say, you're pretty good for a short stack."

Instead of waiting for the morning she decided that she needed to wake her parents up right then and tell them. 

They were easily just as confused as Kuroko was but they were also super excited for her. They had not doubt that their daughter would one day meet the the people responsible for saying these lines. 

Kuroko wasn't as happy. 

It would be one thing if she was just ruining one perosns life, but now she's ruining 6 peoples lifes.

Yeah, fate definitely was cruel.


	3. Submission

As amazing as Japan was and as beautiful as her apartment was, moving is never as great as it seems. She's only been in Japan for 2 days and she already misses hearing english and seeing her parents. What she misses most, however, is her small town school.

Since her admission to Teiko was accepted and with a full ride no less, kuroko is now enrolled at Teiko High School.

Kuroko wishes nothing more at the minute then to be home than having to deal with this crowd right now. Her head began to pound at just the sound of so many teenagers yelling around her. She could only handle so many "OMG i missed you so much!" and "OMG you're so much prettier!" before she was ready to just drop out of school.

It's the first day at Teiko high school and Kuroko's glad that she can see a few other first years in her section all ready. She's also glad that no one is staring at her and wondering who the new girl is which is precisely why she waited to move to Japan until the start of a new school year. 

As she made her way over to the first year section and shoved past a large group of people she couldn't help but admire the beautiful architecture. 

The gym was absolutely massive and could easily sit a few thousand. At the top of the walls were lines of windows that let in an okay amount of light but once you looked up there was a massive skylight. This sky light lit up the gym like a supernova and she couldn't help but wonder why the hell they would have a skylight in a gym? 

Like, what happens if you kick a ball straight up and it shattered the skylight? Then what?

She continued to ponder the existence of the sky light (Which still seemed like a bad idea) until a conversation to her left caught her attention.

It's not that she was trying to eavesdrop but after hearing the word "Omega" come out of someones mouth her brain decided to focus more heavily on her surroundings. 

"I heard that this school is 100% omega free this year. I guess parents finally learned not to enroll their students at a school with the GOM."

"Yeah," Chimed in a second voice. "I heard that too but I heard that the parents didn't enroll them at a different school. They just gave their kid over to the GOM because it would make them look good."  
Kuroko wanted nothing more than to turn around and ask the girls what their conversation is about but with her vocal cords and all....

"I guess they're pretty lucky either way. I heard the GOM forcefully bonds any Omega they come across and the government won't do a single thing because they pretty much own the economy at this point."

"Oh, yeah. I heard that one to. Man, what I wouldn't give to be an omega." She sighed and the rest followed suit but Kuroko wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

'They forcefully bond...with any omega...?' 

Kuroko was in a state of shock for the rest of the entrance ceremony, only picking up on a few things there principal said. 'I thought Japan was supposed to be safer than America!' 

This thought was especially proven false when Kuroko began to notice an alarming amount of eyes turning her way. It was only a matter of time before they realized she wasn't from around there after all. It made her uneasy and she fidgeted where she sat.

\----------  
line break  
\----------

After the entrance ceremony was concluded and they were all dismissed to go to class, Kuroko got up numbly. Coming to the entrance ceremony seemed sort of like a bad idea to her now. Expressually with the looks that she kept getting from the people sitting near her. It was obvious that they knew that she was the only omega. They kept staring at her like she was a piece of steak. 

Kuroko moved towards the exit with her shoulders hunched and her face hidden in her hair. She felt as if the whole gym was looking at her when in reality it was just a few people. 

The bluenette decided she needed a little breather and she needed to calm down before she had a full out panic attack on her first day of school.

She headed to the nearest bathroom and prayed that no one else was in there. Luckily for her, it was deserted.

She splashed some water on her face and paced the bathroom a few times before deciding that it's not a good idea to be late on the first day. She dried her face and hands and left the bathroom with a few notebooks in hand.

Even though she still don't feel safe being the only omega at the school she still couldn't help but admire how beautiful the school looked both inside and out.

It was sort of her ideal school. Every hallway had a set of window at the end of it and the lights were new and lit up the hallway perfectly.

As she was admiring the hall way a group of betas approached her. She gave them a half smile and tried to walk past but one of the chicks pushed her notebooks out of her hands.

Kuroko looked down at the scattered notebooks on the ground and back up to the group of betas. She was in a state of disbelief. 'I thought shit like this only happened in the movies?' 

"Hey, lookie what we have here. Teiko high's very own Omega. I bet you only came here just so you could be forcefully bonded, hey?" The beta that spoke to Kuroko was obviously the leader of the pack. She looked completely average and so did other two betas behind her. They all had brown hair and eyes and couldn't have been more than 5'6. All three of them had this weird little smirk on their faces that if she wasn't cornered by betsas she probably would have laughed at. As it was right now though, kuroko's omega instincts were beginning to kick in; telling her to put her head down and show submission.

So kuroko did. 

"Wow, so you're admitting that your nothing but a object to breed with, huh? All Omegas truly are sluts that'll do anything to have a cock inside them. "The leader of the pack didn't stop insulting Kuroko and her kind for quite some time. There was no way she was gonna be on time now.

After one finally rather nasty remark about forcefull bonds and how Omegas just ask for it, the group of three girls finally departed.

Kuroko kept her head down for a while longer just to be sure that they truly were gone and she couldn't hear their footsteps before she leaned down to pick up her notebooks.

Back in America kuroko wasn't treated very kindly. Almost all of the other students in her class would always exclude Kuroko from everything they did whether in class or outside of it. However, this was the first time anyone has ever approached her with such hateful words. Kuroko knew that's what people have been saying online for years but no one had ever actually said that to her face before. It seemed to make everything true. She could ignore words online, just write it off at a troll but there was an actual hatred in those girls' eyes. 

It scared her. 

Kuroko clenched her fist tighter around the notebooks she had collected and prepared to reach out her hand for the last one when another hand grabbed it before she could.

The mystery hand had tape around the fingers which Kuroko thought was strange. 'Maybe he has an injury?' She thought.

"You dropped this." He stated, and waited from her to reach out and grab it before he straightened back up and began to walk away.

She looked up at him once his back was turned and was startled not only by how tall he was but because his hair was green. 'I've never seen green hair before. Do they allow that in school?'

She continued to stare until he turned the corner and then decided it would be a really good idea to get to chemistry.

\----------  
line break  
\----------

It doesn't really matter what school you go to, the first day of school is always going to be hectic. It was especially true for kuroko. Not only was she constantly called a slut by the group of betas in nearly everyone of her classes but none of the teachers and students seemed to have been paying attention in biology.

She constantly told them (by writing on the board or on her phone) that she had no vocal chords yet, no one seemed to connect that with why she wasn't able to speak.

It's fine if a few kids think that you're shy but for a whole class room to think that was ridiculous. she nearly go into a fight with an alpha because he demanded that she answer him using her voice but she just can't. 

There was no doubt in her mind that if everyday of high school was like this then she was going to have to go to school online because there's no way this is good for her mental health.

It wasn't until Kuroko was lying in bed just about to drift off to sleep when she recalled what the green haired alpha had said to her. 

'You dropped this'

The same exact line written on her stomach.

Kuroko swore she saw her soul leave her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, this chapter has been finished for well over a month now...
> 
> Still sucks tho...


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the school that kuroko goes to is based off of my school cause it’s the only one I know so I think I’m gonna have to explain a few things.
> 
> We have block scheduling. Which means 8 classes total. Every day you have 4 classes (1 hour 30 minutes long) except for Monday (38 minutes). On Monday you have all 8 classes and you get out of school 40 minutes early.   
> We have Red days and Blue days. Red days would be like A days and Blue days would be like B days. 
> 
> Schedule.   
> Monday, 1,5,2,6,3,7,4,8  
> Tuesday and Thursday 1,2,3,4  
> Wednesday and Friday 5,6,7,8

It had been about 2 weeks since the beginning of school and the bluenette was doing well in her classes. So well, as a matter of fact, that her teachers and the principal of the school decided to move her up in 2 of her classes: English and Art. Kuroko has always been gifted artistically and had no problem going above and beyond in her first year beginner art class but she needed something that would challenge her. She still didn't quite understand why she couldn't just stay in her first year class and work independently, but she wasn't going to complain. 

It was obvious that she should move up in her english class due to her having lived in an english speaking country her entire life. As a matter of fact, kuroko is more of a student assistant than a student even after having joining the second year class. 

Kuroko prefered to be in the second year class because the people are much nicer. Most of them used to be in class with omegas last year and don't seem to believe all of the stereotypes spread online. She wouldn't go so far as to say that she had made any friends but she's definitely not in fear while sitting near them. 

Kuroko was especially surprised to walk into her art class and only see one Alpha. Teiko high so far seemed to be split evenly between alphas and betas most likely due to The fact that teiko high school was for the rich and elite; more wealthy parents wanted to send their alpha teenagers to teiko due to its perfect reputation.

For some reason her art teacher decided to sit her next to the only alpha in the room which made absolutely no sense to Kuroko. She thought that it was a well known fact that most of the time alphas and omegas that didn't know each other did not work well together at all. The alpha would try to assert dominance over the omega and the omega would not be able to work at all. Nevertheless, kuroko decided not to question the teacher and took the open seat to the left of the alpha. 

As she sat down she took a quick glance at him from the side of her eyes and hurriedly looked away when she noticed him staring back at her. From what she saw from her quick glance he didn't look very nice. If anything he looked like he was going to murder her in cold blood. His hair was a fiery red and his eyebrows were super weird. The thing that scared her the most about his appearance aside from the hulking size of him was how intense his eyes were. It was like they were looking straight into her soul.

The teacher began to explain what they were doing today. As long as your drawing represented the different uses of pencil shading then you could draw whatever you wanted. Kuroko took a minute to think about it and then pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. She wanted to draw what she saw when she first got off of the plane from America. Although Kuroko was sure it would look much better in color she wanted to show just how light Japan was by using extremely light shading. 

The Alpha next to her whispered something in ear making her jump and turn towards him. He was looking at her with the same scary expression he had on his face a few minutes ago and this time there was no doubt about who he was glaring at. 

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow." He asked. 

Kuroko began to rifle through her book bag so that she could give hima an extra pencil that she was sure she had when the words that he saked her finally kickin kicked itn. She froze for a second but quickly began searching again. She tried the front pocket and low and behold, the pencil that she was looking for. She handed it to him and quickly turned to look back at her own assignment all without meeting his eyes. 

There's no way Kuroko could focus on her work right now. SNOt only was she sitting next to a very intimidating Alpha that was making her Omega instincts go crazy but he was also her soulmate. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder that if this was a different world maybe she would have just spoken her first words back to him and there would be a happily ever after because that's what always happens in the movies. The soulmates always get together with their destined one(s) and live a nice happy life.

Sometimes Kuroko wishes that that could be her life. She was really hoping that the green haired alpha that helped her pick up her things in the hallway a few weeks ago was the only soulmate of hers at this school. It would have made life a lot less difficult. It's not too hard to not interact with one person but with more than one it would be almost impossible, even more so now because the teacher sat her next to her soulmate.

Kuroko truly wanted to cry. the more she thought about it the more she realized there is a good possibility all of her soulmates have already meet each other and go to this school or used to go here. Her soulmates probably already know each other and they probably have already completed their mating bonds with each other which means they've got their happy ever after. And what does she have? eyes full of tears and a mind that's telling her how much of a horrible person she is for going to a school with her soulmates and intruding on something her they can enjoy and will enjoy without her.

The bell rung signifying the end of class and kuroko snapped out of her thoughts. She had unknowingly shaded almost her entire piece but it wasn't light and beautiful. Now it was dark and depressing. The teacher announced to the class as they were leaving out the door that their drawings were to be due the next day before class. 

Kuroko hurriedly packed up her stuff and left the room to head to her math class. 

She didn't notice the pair of red eyes that followed her out the door with a questioning look swimming in their depths. 

\----------  
line break  
\----------

Math was the most uneventful class that she had taken so far this school year. There was no mshapps with soulmates or mean students in general. Most of the students in that class including the teacher just couldn't get it through their minds that she is physically mute not mentally exactly like the kids in her Chemistry class. This isn't a mental block this is a actual thing. Kuroko was born with no vocal cords so she can't make a peap. Not a single sound even if she tried with all of her might or if her life was on the line.

The teacher would commonly call on her because she was the only one paying attention and would then get mad at Kuroko who, ya know, can't speak because she wasn't answering the question. Kuroko was just glad that she got a window seat so she didn't have to look at all the morons....

\----------   
line break  
\----------

The doors to the convenience store slips open allowing Kuroko entrance. She still didn't have her kitchen set up and for some reason the gas still had yet to be turned on so she was stuck eating convenience store meals for the last few weeks. It's not that she mindined but after eating microwave meals so often she really began to miss her mother cooking which just got her thinking about home and how much simpler it was back in America were all she had to worry about was getting snached off of the street and killed. Now she has school, soulmates, and getting her gas turned on to worry about.

She looked down at her sneakers as she shuffled to the back of the store and grabbed a small container of microwave ramen. She headed to the counter to pay for and grabbed a bottle of chocolate mink on her way up. She stood in line behind an Alpha and made sure to keep her head down. It's not that she really had anything to worry about with random Alphas here in Japan but she was still used to being in America and it's a bit difficult to get out of the habit. Old habits die hard and all that.

Of course, omegas don't have to keep their heads down. It's not like it's a law or anything like that. It's more of a "Please don't take me off the streets, look I'm respectful and being a good little submissive Omega." type of thing. It's extremely stupid but it does the job. Many Alpha's in America were only after a good chase anyways.

She handed her money over to the cashier once it was her turn and grabbed her bag and left. It was beginning to get dark and she still had to be home before the next episode of her favorite tv show came on. Criminal minds was something that she had been watching since she was super young with her mom. Her dad eventually joined in and it sort of became a family tradition to watch it together every time there was a new episode. Now that she was halfway across the world it was a bit more difficult but she made sure to never miss an episode so that her and her parents could talk and theorize about was going to happen next.

Just like how she's theorizing what happens next with her soulmates. Two of them and possibly more are in the same building with her for hours everyday and they aren't going to know. She knows she probably should tell them but rejection hurts much more than regret. What if they are happy how they are now and her telling them makes them state fighting cause some wouldn't mind her being in the group but the others don't agree and she ends up splitting them up? She's sure she's seen it on some television series before. 

Kuroko sighs and runs a hand through her short hair, her light blue sneakers kick up rocks on her path home. 

Life sure is difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna start uploading completely off schedule. As soon as a chapter is complete I'll be sure to upload it. Enjoy!


	5. Fears

The group of betas just couldn't seem to get it through their thick heads that Omegas are people too. Everyday since the first day of school they have been making Kuroko's life difficult. It really doesn’t help that they are in most of her classes. The only ones they aren't in are Chemistry, Math, Art, and English. But the classes that they were in made her dread going to school. Of the 4 classes she has on Red days, at least 1 of the Beta Bitches, as Kuroko has taken up calling them, is in that class.

She would consider herself lucky that they aren't in her classes on Blue days as well but they still won't leave her alone in the hallways. Everytime she leaves a class room the Beta Bitches are standing right there ready to throw ever unoriginal insult at her and it was beginning to get on her nerves. The first time they called her a whore for being an omega it actually hurt but after the 20th time... not so much. Really, how boring can your insults get?

Recently, however, it was beginning to change from just hurtful words to shoving in the hallway and shoving all of her stuff out of her hands. Kuroko is positive that if she didn't have her locker locked at all times both in gym and her shoe lockers they would probably ruin her clothes and put tacks in her shoes. 

The final bell rang as the beta bitches finally began to walk away saying the same thing they spewed last time she saw them. Kuroko let out a sigh and walked quickly over to the door of the art class she was supposed to be in a few minutes ago. The teacher didn't seem to notice that she was late or she didn't care because she didn't say anything to Kuroko. 

She walked over to her seat, sat down, and began to pull her things from her bag. She had gone home and finished her shading of Japan and couldn’t help but think it was creepy. Japan covered in shadows was not a Japan she wanted to be around. 

"How the hell do you get away with being late?" Was whispered in her ear and Kuroko nearly jumped out of her chair. She whipped around to face the red haired Alpha that sits beside her. She had come to learn his name was Kagami. 

She tilted her head in question. 

"Every time I come in late she immediately catches me. What the hell makes you so special?"

Kuroko just shrugged her shoulders. Based on how all of her other classmates were talking the news of her being mute, the idiot that can’t even bring his own pencil to school would definitely not understand.

"Come on. There's got be a secret technique or something right?" He seemed like he was actually looking for an answer to such a foolish question. "Is it an Omega thing?" The glare that she used to find so intimidating now looked like it belonged to a giant puppy begging for a treat. It didn't fit his intimidating nature at all and Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Kuroko just laughed harder and turned her face away from his so he couldn't quite see her smile. He continued bugging her for the next half of class. She began to feel a bit bad for him.

It turns out he gets to class late everyday because he's hanging with his basketball club friends and if he gets enough tardies he's going to have to miss the next game, which, in his words, is "so not cool!"

She wrote in her sketchbook her secret, which was absolutely nothing. Just walk in and sit down. He seemed confused not only by what she wrote but also because of why she wrote it instead of speaking.

He took a glance around the art class and saw everyone else talking, he turned back to her and gestured to the people around him. "You know we're allowed to talk right?" Kurko nodded. "Do you not want to talk to me?" He actually looked like she just shot his dog so she rapidly shook her head. She wrote in the sketch book that she doesn't have developed vocal cords so she can’t make a sound and to her surprise he seemed to just accept the fact unlike every other one of her other classmates.

She never understood humans and their belief that what they say is law. Her classmates keep thinking that if they say she can speak then eventually she’ll suddenly begin talking. Stupid foolish humans. Thank god Kuroko is a god- uh, anyways...

The rest of Art passed uneventfully unless you consider the fact that Kagami can’t draw to save his life. His drawing that was meant to incorporate shading was supposed to be a bear but it looked like a monkey... somehow....

When the bell rung signaling the end of Art, kuroko was proud to say she walked away having made her first friend in Japan and in Teiko.

\----------  
Line break  
\----------

The end of math class just couldn't come fast enough for Kuroko, so as soon as the bell rang she sprung out of her seat and hurried to the library. She had promised the librarian that she would come talk to her more about Omegas.

The librarians were really nice to Kuroko and offered to let her hang out in the library whenever she felt like it. The main librarian had a 8 year old daughter that was an omega and loved to talk to Kuroko about her and ask for advice on how to handle her daughter as she grows older. 

So far the library was the only place in the school were she actually felt normal. There was also the added plus of no one trying to talk to her cause its a place of silence. 

Kuroko spent roughly 10 minutes in library before she was reminded that if she wanted lunch she was going to have to leave right now to get it. Kuroko waved goodbye and headed to undoubtedly the worst place inn the school; the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was perfect architecturally wize but the amount of kids all swarming through was well enough to put her on edge. It was also definitely not helpful the the strong smell of Alpha littered the entire cafeteria. Some alphas were probably over producing in order to impress some beta or another Alpha. 

Either way, the cafeteria was not properly ventilated and it hurt Kuroko's sensitive nose.

The instant she stepped foot in the cafeteria her shirt was up and covering her nose so that she can at least get some time to become accustomed to it. She walked towards the first line that she saw and got her food card out to scan it when it was her turn. 

Kuroko was very lucky that along with her scholarship from the school, she also got a lunch card so that she could get free lunch. Of course, the food that she is able to buy with the card is limited and is what most of the elites in this school would call "commoners food" which in reality is a piece of steak and some mashed potatoes and whatever else. Kuroko was completely fine with it though. A free meal is a free meal.

Sometimes she wasn't able to eat lunch because her food card would malfunction and wouldn't scan resulting in her being thrown out of line. She's tried to contact the administrators at the school but so far she hasn't gotten anything back yet. Other times she can use her food card just fine but the Beta Bitches will be standing in the doorway to the cafeteria so Kuroko will go back to the library to hang out. 

She doubts that they would try anything in front of so many people but honestly, Kuroko wouldn't put it past them. She doesn't mind being humiliated when she not in front of people but in front of the entire cafeteria? No thanks. Kuroko will skip on that, thank you.

A sudden bump from behind her sent her body and mind reeling. She wasn't able to stop herself in time before her fee got mixed up and she was falling forward and into the back of the person in front of her. As soon as she made contact with him she pulled away and quickly stepped back. The blond haired alpha infront of her (the very same one she just ran into) turned around to face her while the alpha that shoved her was starting to laugh. 

She glanced at the Alpha behind her and tried to remember where she saw him from but she was distracted by exactly who she had run into. 

When the Blonde haired Alpha turned around she got a good look at his face and she knew exactly who he was.

Kise Ryouta. A popular model with looks to die for. He's basically the "perfect Alpha". But Kuroko knew who he was associated with and who exactly she had just bumped into.

He was looking down at her with something similar to concert in his eyes but that was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"You're pretty cute, you know that."

Kuroko's heart stopped for a second and then began to hammer in her chest.

'No fucking way, no fucking way, no fucking way....' Kuroko kept repeating in her head.

Not only do three of her soulmates go to the same school. Not only is one of them Kise Ryouta, a famous model. Not only would she love to tell him how much she loves his work but, but....

Kise Ryouta was one of the known members of the Generation Of Miracles. A group that, if the rumors are true, forcefully bond any Omega they come into contact with and Kuroko literally just ran into him. 

Kuroko couldn't believe her luck. She thought that today was going great. She found one of her soulmates today and he's such a sweetheart and she finally made a friend. Her first friend in Japan excluding the librarians of course. And now someone that forcefully bonds Omegas, ya know, omegas like her, is one of her soulmates. Kuroko honestly didn't feel as bad about the idea of him forcefully bonding her so much as the idea that he has other omegas that he's bonded with. And even if the rumors aren't true, aren't all rumors based on truth?

"Hey...? Are you okay? I'm not mad that you bumped into me so you don't have to cry. Did you hurt yourself?" Kise reached out to touch her face but she violently flinched back before he could. Her own hand came up to her face only to feel the wetness as a result of tears. She didn't even realize she has begun crying and now that she noticed it, it seemed to come even harder until Kuroko was almost sobbing.

Kise looked like he didn't know what to do. His hand was still out stretched to help her but he was uncertain as to if her should or not. His face was contorted in worry and he glanced around for help from someone-anyone.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing making Kuroko cry like that?"

Kuroko quickly glanced up and was started at the sight of Kagami. Kise didn't look startled by what Kagami had said to him so he must of all ready met him. Kuroko's heart sank a bit more. If Kise was involved with the GOM then surely his mates would be as well. Kuroko was having trouble breathing. 

Kagami and Kise got into an argument right in front of her and seemed to forget that she was there and still sobbing, gasping for breath. The Alpha that was behind here and was the cause of this entire mess took the fight as his cue to call Kuroko a "slut that is just trying to get Alphas to fight over her."

The line seemed very familiar to Kuroko and she finally recognized the Alpha behind her. He was one of the friends of the three Betas that won't leave her alone. Of course he would do this on purpose. They probably put him up to it. The aggressive Alpha grabbed her shoulder roughly and pushed her out of the line. Kuroko fell to her knees and glanced tearfully up at the alpha. 

"Down on your knees, like all Omegas should be." Kuroko wiped her eyes and prepared to stand back up when a hand appeared in her line of sight to help her up. She looked up at the hand offered to her and grabbed the hand in front of her belonging to Kagami. Her pulled her up and then began to yell at the Alpha that pushed her. 

Kise put his hand on her shoulder and guided her forward in the line. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his blazer and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and felt another hand on her shoulder appear on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"If someone ever bothers you like that again, feel free to tell me and I'll have it taken care off. Got that?" Kagami asked while still glaring at the Alpha behind them. Kuroko nodded and finished wiping away her tears. 

The three of them continued to the register, picking out what their lunch was going to be and pulling out their money or in Kuroko's case her lunch card. Kagami and Kise kept up a fairly funny conversation that had Kuroko chucking behind the sleeve of her jacket. 

The 2 alphas paid for their food and stood by the register waiting for Kuroko. When Kuroko went to go pay for her food, however, the food card declined and she was told she didn't have enough credits and she had to put back her food. She tried to explain to the lunch worker that she gets free meals because she's a scholarship student but there's only so much you can do playing charades.

Kuroko hunched her shoulders in defeat and went to go put her lunch tray back when she was stopped by Kise. 

"It's fine. I'll pay for it. I did make you cry anyways." Kise said with a smirk and before Kuroko had time to decline he had already handed the money over to the lunch worker. "Come on Kurokocchi. Kagamicchi is waiting." Kise grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lunch line and to the middle of the cafeteria where Kagami was waiting.

"Oi, Kuroko. Why don't you sit with us today?" Kagami asked, indicating where that was with a jerk of his head. Kuroko took one glance over there and rapidly shook her head. She could see at least 2 more members of the GOM and would rather not be caught up in that today. Although she sort of already is due to her soulmates being apart of the group. Kuroko wanted to ask them if there was anyone with green hair in the group as well. If so then she would know know for sure of not weather or not most of her soulmates were apart of that group but she decided against it.

Kise looked around thoughtfully and started to gently push Kuroko towards the direction of an empty table near the east exit. Kuroko was about to protest but was cut off by the blonde model. "You probably don't want to be around so many new people at the same time right?" Kuroko nodded so her continued, "Then let's sit over here where there is no one!" He exclaimed. Kagami rapidly nodded his head and voiced his agreements and Kuroko signed in defeat. 'Sitting with 2 GOM is better than sitting with all of them or being harassed by the Beta Bitches Squad...' She thought.

They all sat down at the table with Kuroko in between both of them eating their lunch somewhat peacefully. Kagami and Kise talked about everything under the sun including Kuroko's vocal cords which Kise also seemed to believe and accept immediately. 'Maybe it's just idiots that can understand my condition.'

The end of lunch came too soon and Kuroko split ways with the two of them a bit regretfully. Of course she still had to watch out for any sign that they want to forcefully bond her and everytime she thinks of two of her soulmates being in such a bad group she can't help but want to cry and fly back home to America but she actually had fun listening to them talk at lunch. It was also really sweet that they tried to include her in everything.

Kuroko left the lunch room with a smile on her face and perhaps a new friend by the name of Kise Ryouta.


	6. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ole' three in one update :)
> 
> Just a bit of a warning, the website that I use to write this (shoutout to ILYS.com) is not mobile friendly so there are bound to be mistakes like error in punctuation, maybe some spelling errors, and names not being capitalized.

As Kuroko turned a corner to go to english, she bumped into someone else also tuning the corner. She was thrown to the ground by the force and hit her head on the wall Lightly. She rubbed the back of her head and prepared to stand up so that she could bow in apology to the person she accidentally ran into. When she glanced up she damn near had a heart attack. 

She recognized him as one of the GOM and one of the people regularly eat lunch with Kise, and apparently Kagami as well. The purple haired giant glared down at her. Kuroko felt tears come to her head and she was sure that this was the moment where she would be forcefully bonded. The pain in her head went away and was replaced with a killer headache due to the fear she felt.

Kuroko shut her eyes tight as his hand reached out to her head. This was it. Her entire high school career and life beyond that gone. Was he gonna shove her head onto the wall again and finish her off? Or was he just going to lean down and bite her? Just like that in a hallway with a chance that a kid could walk by and see what he did?

The hand landed on her head and she violently flinched be prepared for her head to be slammed into the wall behind her.

"So tiny." 

Kuroko's eyes opened and widened to non human proportions and of course the tears began to flow out freely. 

There's not way right? Was all of her speculations actually correct? Sure back in the cafeteria she thought that all of her soulmates might know each other and are probably all a part of the same group but she had no evidence back then! The chance that three of her soulmates are all in the same group and 4 of them are confirmed to go to this school is just preposterous. Right? Right?

The hand on her head ruffled her hair and then He began to walk away. She started after him until he was out of sight and she became increasingly aware of her uncomfortable position on the floor. 

Kuroko wiped her tears away and then pushed herself off of the floor.

Kuroko was swamped in her thoughts all the way to english were she arrived late unknowingly. At some point after meeting the giant the bell must of rung and she hadn't even noticed it. Luckily for her, just like the art teacher english teacher didn't realize that she was late either. Kuroko took a seat at her desk at the same time as the teacher was handing out their first test of the year. 

Kuroko couldn't help but feel extremely grateful that she had english right now. She knows english like the back of her hand so it requires little to no focus unlike most of her other classes. As it was she was already thinking of skipping chemistry so that she could just go home. If she didn't have dance practice after school then she would have gladly.

They had a recital coming up and they had to dance ballet which is definitely not Kuroko’s strong point. 

Kuroko finished her test within a matter of minutes and was the first to turn it in. She met the eyes of a red head in the back of the class but she quickly looked away. 

Akashi Seijuro. He was currently ranked number one in absolutely everything in the school. Academics, sports, literally he could do it all. But he was also the leader of the GoM and ig anything kuroko did not want to deal with that. For the rest of english she wallowed in her thoughts and stared out the window hoping time would pass by faster so she could go home and have the mental break down she could feel fast approaching. 

—————  
Line break  
—————

Chemistry flashed by in a blink of an eye and suddenly she was in the gym going through her daily stretches. 

This was one of the big differences between America and Japan. In America omegas aren’t allowed to do any physical activities, dance included. And they are especially not allowed to show any skin. Not that Kuroko was showing any skin right now but she was wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts which would surely be considered scandalous in America.

“Alright, come on, come on. Today we are practicing on our own. Work on what you need the most work on and if you need help feel free to come to me.” The dance teacher instructed before walking away and sitting down on the bench. She continued to observe while they all went their separate ways. 

Kuroko made she to stay close to the dance instructor so that the Beta Bitches wouldn’t bother her. Unfortunately, all 3 of them were in this class and loved to mess with her while she was dancing. The amount of bruises Kuroko has from “accidents” while dancing was beginning to be alarming. They’ve definitely stepped up their bullying after noticing that their words were not doing shit. Kuroko can also tell just how pissed off they are today. ‘Maybe they found out what happened in the cafeteria and didn’t like that their friend got yelled at?’ She thought.

Kuroko practiced her spinning for a few minutes and then transitioned to leaping. She kept getting distracted by the sounds of the basketball club yelling at each other.

The dance room was currently under construction so they were forced to practice in the main gym with the basketball team. Their coach sure wasn’t happy about it, but what can you do?

If Kuroko thought that the cafeteria smelt bad due to the overwhelming sent then the gym was disgusting. However, unlike the cafeteria, there was a scent that was absolutely delightful coming from one of the alphas separated by the divider in the middle of the gym. Kuroko would love to see who the scent belonged to but there’s no way she going to look around the curtai-

Kuroko was just barely able to dodge the ball that came out of nowhere and slammed into the wall right above her head. If that would have hit her...

Kuroko slid down the wall in shock and could yet again feel tears in her eyes. She really needs to get her emotions under control. Her new suppressants were causing her to cry over everything. 

A blue haired alpha jogged over to her to grab the ball, not even bothering to help her up. "Damn. I gotta say, you're pretty good for a short stack."

He was already on the other side of the gym before she realized that she old had one soulmate left to meet and she was pretty sure she already knew who it was. There was no doubt about it. The blue haired alpha that ran over was yet another one of the GOM. Which left just one GOM member the left. A certain alpha that sits in the back of her English class.

—————  
Line break  
—————

Kuroko was exhausted. Not only from dance practice but also from meeting 3 soulmates in one day. Honestly, this really was too much to take. Dance made her physically exhasted while the GOM stituallttion thing made her mentally exhasted. 

Kuroko threw her book bag onto the cream colored couch and plopped onto it with a sign. She ruffled her short blue hair before pulling out her phone and setting it on the coffee table. She was expecting a call from her parents tonight but she wasn't sure if she was really up for it. All she wanted to do was jump into bed and smother herself in blankets. Or maybe she could order some food before that cause she was starving. 

Normally dance practice only lasts for about 2 hours but today it was nearly double that. Just the thought of having to get up and walk into the kitchen made her want to die. Kiroko decided that takeout was the best option for dinner and called up a local pizza joint that she knew delivered in their area. 

1 large pepperoni pizza order later and her phone rang again. It was her parents. It was her mom.

Kuroko took a deep breath and answered the video call.

"Hey sweetheart! How's life in japan treating you?" Her mother asked. Her father was in the background probably making breakfast. 

"It's been fine." Kuroko signed in JSL. It was her parents idea that she learn ASL and JASL so that she's able to communicate somewhat and Kuroko is grateful everyday that her parents learned it with her.

Her parents just asked the usual questions. How's life. How are your grades? Have you made any friends. She didn't know what to say to that last one. She decided to lie and say that she made a whole bunch of friends and she gets along with everyone in school. She didn't want her parents to worry.

Did she have friends? Kuroko sort of considered Kise and Kagami hear friends but then , they were apart of a su group that supposedly takes omega off of the streets and bonds them. Could she really be friends with people that do that? Even if they were her soulmates? There was always that chance that the rumors were just that, rumors. But shouldn't Kuroko still listen to those rumors? What if they were true? What Would she do if it turned out they were true.? Would she reject them as her soulmates even though Omegas couldn't really do that? What if her soulmates ahad som many bonded omega already that they didn't want another Omega? What if they didn't want her s there soulmate then what would she do? Could she even tell them that she is there soulmate? If the GOM are such a bad group should she really feel bad about intruding? You do bad things and bad things come your way, right?

Kuroko flopped onto her bed and decided that sleep was better than all of these questions bouncing around in her head. She could deal with all of this tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
